Inocencia Interrumpida
by AmanteDelYaoi5420
Summary: (UA). Después de la repentina muerte de su madre, la vida de Itachi Uchiha dio un giro inesperado. Sus días comenzaron a depender de la responsabilidad que implicaba cumplir los roles de madre y padre para su hermano menor. Cruzando una delgada línea a convertirse en un adulto. Por esa razón, la mayoría del tiempo, olvidaba lo que verdaderamente era: solo un niño. (Pov de Itachi).


Inocencia interrumpida.

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

 _Advertencias:_ What If?, UA, posible OoC y muerte de un personaje.

 _Aviso:_ Este Fic fue escrito a pedido de Kyomi-16, espero sea de tu agrado n.n

* * *

Capítulo 1: Más que solo un niño.

.

.

El olor de los médicos y antisépticos se impregnó en mi nariz de manera repugnante, casi tan putrefacta como el olor que largan los cadáveres muertos.

Odiaba con locura los hospitales. Sin embargo... allí me encontraba por una emergencia.

Sentado en una silla del hospital, escuché a las enfermeras gritar desde aquella habitación ubicada al final de uno de los pabellones, y a los doctores muy preocupados. Pero lo que más me incomodaba era el ver a mi padre caminar de un lado a otro con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

De vez en cuando, le lanzaba una que otra ojeada al rostro de papá. Él me miraba también con una indescriptible frialdad en su mirada, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que el temor se reflejaba en su par de ónix color negro.

En esa época contaba con apenas cinco años, pero eso no significaba que fuera inocente como cualquier niño; yo mejor que nadie sabía que algo malo estaba pasando cuando oí los gritos ajenos salir de la habitación de parto.

Y lo sabía porque en aquella habitación mamá estaba dando a luz.

El día en que supe la noticia, sentí como si un balde de agua fría me callera en pleno cuerpo, claro que luego me puse muy feliz de saber que en poco tiempo contaría con un compañero de vida y juegos. No está demás mencionar que casi siempre me encontraba inseguro de que si era bueno o malo que mi madre estuviera embarazada, puesto que a veces la veía llorar, vomitar y ponerse de mal humor por el dolor de las contracciones. Al fin y al cabo, las cosas cambiaron mucho durante los nueve meses que mi hermano estuvo en la barriga de mamá como un bulto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los meses se pasaron y llegamos al hospital en una inesperada media noche. Escuché a una enfermera decir que mamá estaba en fase final de dilatación, pero que algo andaba mal con la sangre excesiva que caía por sus piernas. Yo me veia impactado; ella estaba asustada. Me sorprendió el gesto de mi papá en ese entonces: le dio un beso en la frente a mamá para tranquilizarla. ¿Por qué digo que me sorprendió? Pues... se puede decir que él no es la persona más sentimental y demostrativa del mundo.

Se la llevaron a la sala de partos, y luego no la volví a ver. La cuestión es que al terminar los meses de gestación, el día del parto me cayó tal y como la noticia de mi nuevo hermano al comienzo: de forma incierta e inesperada. Estaba listo para recibirlo a él, pero nunca hubiese podido prepararme para lo que pasó después.

Luego de soportar horas caminando sin dirección, papá respondió al llamado de uno de los parteros; el cual le dijo que necesitaba hablar con él a solar por uno momento. El hombre se veía un poco pálido y mareado.

Aun sentado, permanecí mirando al suelo. Preguntandome si todo estaba bien; el cómo sería mi nuevo hermanito o si me dejarían verlo.

Me era imposible aguantar la presión del momento.

Traté de incorporarme pesadamente; pensando en acercarme a la ventana externa de la sala de parto con la intención de ver a mi mamá.

No llegué a verla.

Papá regresó y me tomó del brazo sin brusquedad. Cuando volteé a verlo, me di cuenta de que una diminuta lágrima iba cayendo por su mejilla derecha. Su ceño fruncido no me daba lugar a reconocer sus emociones: no vi felicidad, no vi melancolía... no vi nada reflejado en aquellos ojos.

Se acuclilló a mi altura y posó sus manos en mis hombros. Un escalofrío recorrió por los huesos de mi columna: algo no andaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Mi hermano está bien? —Pregunté.

La vos se me llenó de un gran temor, casi en un hilo escapó de mi garganta. Me miró, y dio su respuesta exactamente como se la dieron los doctores a él.

—El bebé está bien. Pero... —Se quedó callado por un momento —. Me temo que hubo una complicación y no pudieron salvarla; fue víctima de una hemorragia interna antes y durante el parto. Tu madre dio su vida para salvar a tu hermano, Itachi. Espero lo entiendas algún día. Eres un chico muy maduro y comprensivo por lo que imagino no te tomará mucho tiempo aceptarlo.

Y por primera vez en mi corta vida, sentí en carne propia como el mundo se caía a pedazos a mí alrededor. Mis pupilas se dilataron de forma monstruosa. No tuve tiempo de asimilar las cosas. Pasaron muchas imágenes de golpe por mi cabeza: imágenes de mi madre y los recuerdos implantados que guardaba en mi corazón sobre mi vida junto a ella cuando era mucho más pequeño.

Mi rostro se ensombreció notablemente, y fue en ese momento cuando excasas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

El dolor se sintió inmenso.

No me permití a mí mismo llorar abiertamente por más que hubiese querido hacerlo. Ni esa ni ninguna otra noche. Mi padre me estaba observando y la lógica cerebral me reclamaba a gritos, desde lo más profundo, que no era momento como para darle lugar a mis sentimientos; ya que ese triste día comprendí de la forma más cruel, que yo ya no era el dueño de mi propia existencia, sino que esta le correspondía a mi fallecida figura materna. Si mi madre decidió entregar su vida por los dos, entonces lo mínimo que yo haría por respeto a su memoria era vivir la mía al doble por ella. Y definitivamente poniéndome en su lugar, seguramente en vida ella se hubiese dedicado a cuidar de su hijo menor hasta que este cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

Suspiré pesadamente, tragandome los sollozos mudos que quisieron escapar de mi garganta. Apenas lograba formular palabras.

—Créeme que lo entiendo, papá. Desde el comienzo supe que algo malo pasaba, aunque nunca pensé que pasaria esto. Mucho menos imaginé que dolería tanto —Hablé con un aire de mentira y sinceridad —. ¿Podemos verlo? ¿Me acompañas?

—Sí, será mejor que veamos como esta.

El doctor nos llevó hasta la sala en donde dormían los bebes recién nacidos. Fue impresionante ver a todas aquellas pequeñas criaturas, y, en el fondo, deseaba que ninguna de estas tuviera que pasar por la pérdida de su madre a tan corta edad.

Pensamientos amargos inundaron mi mente, consciente de lo injusto que sería para Sasuke crecer sin una figura materna a su lado. Claro que aun teníamos a papá, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que además de ser hermano mayor también pasaría a corresponderme el rol de madre. Eso implicaba mantenerlo feliz ante todo, aseado, cuidarlo en las enfermedades y por sobretodo ayudarlo a entender el mundo.

Que un niño de apenas cinco años comience a pensar en un futuro serio no es algo que vea todos los días, pero... ¿Qué otra opción me quedaba sino? Con el pasar de los segundos, comencé a sentir que cada vez abandonaba más mi infancia para pasar a convertirme en un hombre.

Los caminos hacia las cunas me parecieron casi interminables. Papá me tomaba de la mano, con la mirada perdida y la piel un tanto pálida, aunque disimulada. No necesitaba ser un genio para darme cuenta de que estaba intentando ser fuerte y conservar la compostura solo por mí; desde luego que no lo culpaba por eso, después de todo, adoptamos la misma posición.

Quedamos en frente de una camilla blanca con pequeñas sabanas de seda azules.

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi.

Se trataba de un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela, arropado hasta los labios; con mejillas sonrosadas y mechones de cabello tal afilados cono las agujas de hierro.

Esa criatura indefensa que dormía de forma plácida era mi hermano recién nacido.

Toqué su mejilla delicadamente con los dedos, lo cual hizo que despertara ante el tacto. Un atorado nudo se formó en mi garganta cuando lo vi abrir sus enormes ojos, negros por cierto. Esas hermosas piedras ónix que reflejaban la pureza, inocencia y fragilidad que implicaba despertar por primera vez ante el mundo exterior.

Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de mamá, los heredo de ella sin duda.

Desvíe mis rostro hacia la figura que estaba a mi lado, sin duda más alta que yo. La expresión que reflejaba mi padre mientras miraba al bebé era una de dureza exterior, aunque también de un inmenso amor interior... algo que muy pocas veces dejaba ver. Lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez el dolor había disminuido de su corazón. Aunque siendo sincero… en el mío creció.

—Papá... ¿Puedo escoger su nombre? —Pregunté, mirando al bebé de reojo —. Sé de uno que a mamá le hubiese gustado.

—Está bien —Esa fue su única respuesta —. Tengo que hablar con las enfermeras para saber por cuanto tiempo tu hermano se quedará bajo vigilancia. Regresaré en un momento.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. Me pareció la ocasión perfecta para dirigirme a mi hermano con palabras sin parecer un lunático hablándole al aire.

Acaricié de nuevo y mejilla con delicadeza, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a romperse de lo frágil que era. Deseaba poder abrazarlo, imaginándome que sentirlo por primera vez sería casi igual que tener el mundo entre mis brazos.

Porque a fin de cuentas, esa era mi oculta verdad: ese bebé se había convertido en todo mi universo.

—Hola hermanito, soy Itachi. Seré tu hermano mayor ahora; es un placer conocerte finalmente —Tomé su pequeña mano con uno de mis dedos —. ¿Sabes? Quiero decirte que eres un pequeño muy fuerte en verdad. ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo valiente que eres? Tal vez no, porque aún no posees una conciencia desarrollada. Pero créeme que algún día yo me encargaré de hacerte saber lo mucho que luchaste por sobrevivir hasta el final durante nueve meses en la barriga de mamá. Y para rendirle tributo a esa fuerza de voluntad, tu nombre será Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke.

Le sonreí de forma dulce, dejando que un par de lágrimas fluyeran. Traté de hacerle énfasis a su nuevo nombre. El significado del nombre Sasuke tiene que ver con el poder y la valentía del alma humana, por lo que me pareció perfecto para él en todos los sentidos.

Fuí secando las gotas que caían por mis ojos.

Desde la puerta, una enfermera me indicó que debía abandonar esa sala, puesto que el horario de visita estaba por terminar. Suspiré. Le di una última ojeada a Sasuke, decepcionado por tener que dejarlo solo por allí. Caminé directamente hasta el pasillo en busca de mi padre. Mi mente solo se concentraba en la imagen de mi hermanito, así como también de lo que sería nuestra vida en adelante sin la presencia de nuestra madre. Me propuse a mí mismo lograr que nunca le faltase nada a Sasuke, por lo que dejé grabadas mis palabras como si fueran santas en mis pensamientos.

 _«Prometo que siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase. Bienvenido al mundo, hermanito; me encargaré de pintarlo poco a poco de colores solo para ti»_

Y esa sola promesa me quedó guardada en la mente, en mi vida... y en mi corazón. Aunque a veces me preguntaba si sería capaz de cumplirla de la forma en que quisiera.

 _._

 _._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _N/A:_ Hola a todos, les traigo otro Fic de mi autoría a pedido de una persona especial. Espero la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Recuerden que son libres de comentar tanto criticas como halagos n.n

Saludos ANG.


End file.
